


Intimate Sincerity

by Manacake



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Love is in the Air, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manacake/pseuds/Manacake
Summary: The year’s Love is in the Air celebration may have started off a little rocky for Kael’thas and Jaina, but the day doesn’t stay cold for long. The pair waste no time in lovingly smoothing things over with one another. And while Jaina may have intended to intimately spoil Kael first, he has other ideas, upending her plans in favor of his own. Not that she’s complaining....this time. ;)





	Intimate Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to be chapter two of Frozen by the Wife, which I recommend you read first. While you can probably read this as a stand alone story, there will be some confusion in certain areas without having read the first chapter. I wrote Frozen by the Wife for The Purple Parlor’s ‘Love is In the Air’ writing challenge, where submissions could not have a rating higher than T. Out of respect to that rule, I’m not combining this erotic chapter with that original story.
> 
> Special thanks to CeruleanElf for editing!

 In the back of her mind, Jaina knew she was allowing the kiss to linger longer than she would have otherwise considered proper in public, but her focus wandered adrift in a haze of desire. The gentle heat of the sun’s rays cut through the clouds to brush over her skin like a lover’s caress. Surrounded by scarlet and blush colored floral adornments, the scent of roses filled the air, threaded with the sophisticated spice and vanilla accord of his scent. Underneath the surface of the atmosphere, the familiar, low hum of magic hovered around her like humidity, embedded in everything sewn within the fabric of the land that was Quel’Thalas. Jaina found the clarity of conscience freeing as her concerns over impropriety dissolved away under her husband’s lips.

 Kael’thas broke the kiss and took a deep breath, keeping her close against him as his hands ran up her back. The look in his eyes made her feel as though she were something rare and precious. He tucked a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled softly. “Beautiful. You know not the warmth it brings my heart to hear you say such words while standing by my side, Jaina. I know your life here, the culture of my people, has been...an adjustment for you-“

 “I’m happy, Kael,” she interrupted him. “And quite adaptable. I have everything I need, right here.” Jaina reached up on her toes to kiss his lips reassuringly. “Besides, I think Silvermoon’s library may rival Dalaran’s. So, I suppose I’ll stay awhile,” she winked.

 Kael chuckled warmly as he reached his hand up and caressed her cheek. “Dalaran’s is of no comparison.”

 A look of triumph curled on his lips and Jaina couldn’t be sure if he was serious, chances being good either way. She opened her mouth to retort then closed it again, deciding not to waste the day in debate. “Let’s just go inside,” she smiled, clasping his hand.

 Together they turned to face the crowd below. Kael lifted his other hand with regal dignity, acknowledging the city’s citizens one final time before retreating through the double doors of the balcony, back into the privacy of their quarters. Jaina released his hand and with a flick of her wrist, the doors abruptly closed behind them. She stood there, watching him move gracefully across the room, looking elegant and scrumptious. They’d been married for over two years. Their courtship had lasted even longer and yet, at times she found herself so distracted by the sight of him that she had to fight very hard not to say things like _golly_. Her pulse quickened as the words of his earlier speech rolled through her mind.

_...his devotion...his love for her...his passion...his queen..._

 The adoration went both ways. For some odd reason he was as enamored with her as she was of him, if not more so. It had been confusing and flattering at first, but once she’d given him a chance to court her, her life had been all the better for it. While she’d always admired his intellect, it was his sincerity and the depth of his heart that had surprised her. Of course the package those traits came wrapped in was also delightful. She had never known such love...or pleasure. It almost scared her how much they wanted each other, and how often. Once again, the sudden need to touch him and feel herself wrapped in his arms thrummed throughout her body. She imagined his hands exploring her, how pleased he’d be reaching down between her legs to find her wet and ready. Heat rushed up her skin as she tried to swallow past her rapidly speeding pulse.

 Loosening the collar of his robe, Kael turned toward her in one liquid movement.  “I trust that didn’t take too much time out of your plans for- “

 Without warning, Jaina blinked across the room and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips crashing into his. She held his face, her kisses needful and urgent. “Do you have any idea,” she kissed along his chin and jawline, “how difficult you make it...” Her lips trailed down his neck and back up as she breathed heatedly, “to remain proper when you say such things to me??” She kissed his mouth long and deep, coaxing his tongue with her own. Breaking the kiss to breathe, she moaned as his hands slid down her back to firmly cup her bottom. 

 His voice was low and deep. “Enlighten me, my dear.”

 Pulling him away from the wall, she guided him to sit on the edge of the bed before stepping back several feet. Kael frowned in disappointment at the distance.

 “I grew rather impatient with today’s ceremony, despite its importance,” she confessed.

 “Oh?” He lifted a long, golden eyebrow.

 “Yes, it’s true. I’m not proud of it.” Jaina kicked off her heels and reached behind her to loosen the lacing at the back of her dress. Kael watched her as if she held all the secrets in the universe.

 “After your speech, I found the presence of people to be.... inconvenient. So much so, that I wished to teleport the entire crowd some place far away.” Her voice softened. “I feel terrible for thinking such a thing.”

 She tugged the dress down just enough for her breasts to eagerly spill over the top of the fabric. A blush bloomed across her cheeks as she cupped them, moaning softly at the feel of her own touch. Sliding the dress down further over the curve of her hips, the fabric fell to pool at her feet and she kicked it aside dismissively, standing before him in only lacy violet panties.

 One of his long ears twitched, and he licked his lips. “I see. Such a recalcitrant desire is curious, coming from you.” The corner of his mouth curled in a lazy half-smile.

 “Yes, well-” she stepped forward to stand between his legs, “You see, I selfishly desired the entirety of your attention, hoping that if you had me alone you might, perhaps.....bend me over on the balcony and take me.”

 Kael reached out quickly, drawing her against him while pushing the lacy fabric down to her ankles. “You would entice me to engage in such deviousness?” He asked, kissing her hip as she stepped out of the panties.

 “I would.”

 Jaina lowered herself to straddle his lap, kissing him hungrily. Their tongues flicked, licked and explored one another as his hands gripped her bottom, kneading the soft flesh the way she liked. He scooted her higher up in his lap, so she could feel how happy he was to have her there. Feeling how hard he was, pressed against her thigh, made her barely able to breathe around her desire for him. “Mmm, you’re overdressed for the apology I still owe you, Kael.”

 His gaze had heat in it. Nothing magical, just the heat that any man would have in his eyes. She lifted her hands to help remove his robe, but he caught them gently.

 “You owe me nothing, though I harbor no remorse in watching you undress,” he said, kissing her lips. “I’ve wanted you since the moment you woke.”

 “You could’ve taken me then. I wanted you...” she made a small sound of surrender.

 “I’ll take you now.”

 He pushed her hips back just enough for his hand to slip between her thighs. His fingers lightly brushed the warm, wet folds of her sex before he slipped two inside her. Jaina moaned as her head fell back, eyes closed.

 Kael’s voice was breathy. “You get so wet for me, Jaina.” His fingers moved slowly, slipping in and out of her with ease. “Do you know what this does to me, feeling how much you want me?”

 She rocked her hips. “It’s a difficult concept to grasp over your clothing.”

 Jaina gasped as he suddenly rolled her on her back and thrust faster, his palm making wet slapping sounds against the tender flesh. Bracing himself to the side of her on one hand, Kael’s mouth lingered just above one of her breasts. His warm breath brushed over her nipple before he drew it into his mouth - sucking, flicking, nipping softly. And still his fingers worked her in a steady rhythm, unrelenting. She gripped the sheets and made a small sound very much like a whimper, thinking she might lose her sanity to the sensation.

 He released her breast in one long pull so that the nipple stretched between his teeth. “Are you whimpering? And here I thought you were so bad. Freezing me, teasing me, threatening to teleport our people far away....”

 “It wouldn’t have been very far, perhaps just outside the gates,” she said weakly.

 “Tsk...how selfish.”Kael’s fingers thrust deeper inside her and curled, coaxing her as his thumb rubbed her sensitive, swollen clit.

 Every nerve ending in her body screamed for more and she cried out, moaning his name. Jaina’s eyes fluttered open as he withdrew his fingers and cupped her other breast. She watched him draw his slick fingers across it, coating the nipple in her own juices before tracing his tongue along the same path, licking away the taste of her. Jaina watched with parted lips, seduced into near stupor.

 “Ohhh Light, Kael, why are you still dressed??” she asked urgently.

 Smiling, Kael kissed her breast and stood to gaze down upon her in satisfaction.  “I never grow tired of hearing you want me. In that, I myself am selfish.” He grinned.

 I’m pleased we share common vices, prince.” She smirked, spreading her legs wider in invitation. “More,” she whispered. “Please...”

 His eyes drowned deep in desire, an endless blue ocean that somehow managed to burn. In a heartbeat he was naked, his clothing a crumbled pile on a nearby chaise. Jaina thought to tease him for using magic, but the notion drifted away as she stared at the swell of him, hard and thick. He gripped his cock and stroked it as if readying it for her. The sight made her breath catch, and he grinned again.

 Wrapping his arms under her knees, he pulled her toward him with a quick jerk so that her hips rested at the edge of the bed. Leaning over her, he gently pressed his cock on her heated sex, gliding his length along her hot, slick folds. Jaina’s legs trembled and she moaned, closing her eyes.

 “So wet...” Kael bent and lightly gripped just under her chin, holding her head steady.

 “Look at me.” There was care in his command and her eyes opened to meet his. “Tell me what you want, Jaina.”He slid himself further along her folds without entering. Her body fell still, strained with anticipation. A waiting tension like water just before it spills over the edge. 

“Fuck me,” she said, faintly.

 He thrust into her deep and hard and they cried out together at the feeling of the connection. Jaina arched her back, pleasure racing through her like a wildfire. It enveloped her womb, her clit. The sensations flowed up her spine and spread throughout her body in a rush of heated intensity.

 Kael paused once inside her, letting her body adjust to him. The feel of his cock was always surprising in how it filled her. It’s width stretched her with a shock of sensation that was pleasure on the edge of pain. She began to squirm, needing more and needing it harder.She wanted those hard thrusts that would flood her body with bliss.

 “Kael, please!” She rolled her hips in encouragement and he did as he was told, thrusting into her hard and fast, filling her to the hilt each time. Each powerful thrust sent a wave of ecstatic sensation up her spine and spasmed through her womb. Cool flame seemed to rush over her skin and had she been new to the feel of him, she’d have wondered if it was his magic, but she knew it wasn’t. It was just him, the feel of his cock and their connection. Her love for him, and his for her. The energy of it radiated throughout her entire body. There was nothing more pleasurable to her. Her moans grew higher pitched, filling the room around them.

 “I love your sounds, _dalah’surfal_.” He pumped into her, moving in sync with the rhythm of her hips. Each powerful stroke stretched her pleasure to the border that teased pain and heightened sensation.

 A low, delirious moan slipped from her lips as ecstasy built within her. With her head thrown back, Jaina felt the tension rising, each thrust pushing her higher, clenching the muscles in her sex, her womb, until she felt the pleasure in her core burst, dragging a strangled cry from her throat. Small surges of pleasure continued, tightening her inner walls around his cock.

 She threaded her hands in his hair as he tucked his head into the crook of her neck, his body drawn tight. A rumbled moan vibrated against her flesh, heralding the hard pulse of his release. She felt the effort strain in his arms and back, and within seconds he cried out, plunging inside her as if he could meld their bodies together in one flesh, shuddering as he came.

 The wave of warmth she felt deep within her flooded her senses. Tightening her legs around his waist, she clutched him to her possessively, forbidding him to separate as the barrier between pleasure and emotion crumbled between them. She held him close, embracing the connection.

 Kael wrapped an arm under her back and rolled her with him to rest on their sides, facing one another. She cuddled into him, their breathing still heavy.

 “I’d say you were successful in enticing me to join in your deviousness.” He kissed her forehead.

 Jaina opened her eyes for a dizzying second. “My deviousness? I had a mind only to apologize. My being naked was simply an expression of the intimacy in my sincerity.”

 “I see.” He smiled. “In the future, I believe I would prefer you to always apologize naked.”

 “I’m sure you do, however, this was a special incidence that required more sincerity than usual, it being the beginning of the Love Is In The Air festival.”

 “Ah, of course.”

 “Besides,”she continued, “- my _deviousness_ , as you put it, involved a balcony. And I don’t recall my fantasy of you taking me on a balcony being fulfilled today. So truthfully, I enticed you into nothing. This was entirely _your_ deviousness.”

 Kael’s breathing paused, and he stared at her with a sudden seriousness. She recognized the look.

 “No, wait!” Jaina yelped as he shot up and picked her up off the bed, carrying her toward the balcony doors. She laughed, struggling in his arms - “WAIT! Kael, Wait!” She laughed, “At NIGHT!! TONIGHT!! Wait, No!!” Her laughter echoed throughout the room as he continued to carry her toward the balcony with purpose.

 “I’m sorry my love. I’m afraid if I do not cast an invisibility shield and take you on the balcony immediately, while we remain in a state of undress, the intention behind my desire to fulfill your fantasy will lack a sense of....intimate sincerity.” He grinned, stopping just as he reached the door. He held Jaina closer against him, stifling her laughter with a kiss as she lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck.

 


End file.
